blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abra-Ka-Pickle!/Gallery/1
Heading to a magic show S5E5 Starla and Darington jumping through the park.png S5E5 Blaze flipping behind Starla.png S5E5 Glad you're here.png|Hey! Glad you're here! S5E5 Blaze to viewer "a really cool show".png|We're in a big hurry to see a really cool show! S5E5 AJ adds "A magic show!".png|Yeah! A magic show! S5E5 Darington "And look".png|"And look..." S5E5 Magic show tent.png|"That's where it's gonna be. In that big tent!" S5E5 Starla "Let's go check it out".png|"Shoo-wee! Let's go check it out!" S5E5 Blaze and friends head for the tent.png S5E5 Blaze and friends enter the tent.png S5E5 Bleachers in the tent.png S5E5 Stage at the far end.png S5E5 Blaze and friends take their seats.png S5E5 Crusher pushing past the Monster Machines.png S5E5 Blaze "You're here to see the magic show, too?".png|"Crusher, you're here to see the magic show, too?" S5E5 Crusher "no one loves magic more than me".png|"Well, yeah! No one loves magic more than me!" S5E5 Crusher noticing the lights dim.png S5E5 Darington "It's starting!".png|"It's starting!!!!" Pickle the Amazing S5E5 Magic show beginning.png S5E5 Spotlights on the stage.png S5E5 Pickle materializing out of green smoke.png S5E5 Pickle the Amazing introduces himself.png S5E5 Pickle waving to the crowd.png S5E5 Pickle saying thank you.png S5E5 Crusher "You can do magic?!".png S5E5 Pickle "You bet I can".png S5E5 Pickle presents his magic wand.png S5E5 Pickle's wand glowing radiantly.png S5E5 Starla asking how the wand works.png S5E5 Pickle "A magician never tells their secrets".png S5E5 Pickle "Until today!".png S5E5 Pickle explaining how to work the wand.png S5E5 Pickle "Abra-Ka-Pickle".png S5E5 Pickle "Let's say the magic word together".png S5E5 Pickle activating the wand.png S5E5 Pickle sending magic blasts.png S5E5 Magic blast glowing by Darington.png S5E5 Darington gets a balloon.png S5E5 Magic blast glowing by Starla.png S5E5 Starla gets spaghetti.png S5E5 Magic blast glowing by Crusher.png S5E5 Crusher gets a pumpkin.png S5E5 Pickle "You see, folks".png S5E5 Pickle "Magic is easy".png Abra-Ka-Pickle! S5E5 Pickle "A...".png S5E5 Pickle "...bra...".png S5E5 Pickle "...ka...".png S5E5 Pickle "...Pickle!".png S5E5 Confetti rains upon the trucks.png S5E5 Pickle singing near the bleachers.png S5E5 Pickle singing to Blaze and Crusher.png S5E5 Crusher "Abra-Ka-What?".png S5E5 Pickle using magic on a pedestal.png S5E5 Three trucks hit with magic blasts.png S5E5 Three trucks wearing silly hats.png S5E5 Pickle fires more magic.png S5E5 Magic blast glowing on the floor.png S5E5 Cake appears from magic blast.png S5E5 Pickle appearing on the cake.png S5E5 Pickle producing something else.png S5E5 Butterflies flying around Pickle.png S5E5 Butterfly flies past.png S5E5 Crusher "Anything?!".png S5E5 Crusher noticing another magic blast.png S5E5 Jack-in-the-box revealed before Crusher.png S5E5 Teddy bear appears on Crusher's head.png S5E5 Pickle balances on a ball.png S5E5 Boot appears next to Crusher.png S5E5 Screen fills with magic blast.png S5E5 Magic blast near the tent roof.png S5E5 Fairy ice creams flying around.png S5E5 Joe and Gus hit with magic blasts.png S5E5 Joe and Gus holding cotton candy.png S5E5 Joe and Gus "Yay!".png S5E5 Yellow truck hit with magic blast.png S5E5 Chickens appear by yellow truck.png S5E5 Magic blasts by three trucks.png S5E5 Toy planes fly through the air.png S5E5 Blaze and friends enjoying the show.png S5E5 Pickle using more magic.png S5E5 Pickle makes a seesaw.png S5E5 Pickle bounced away.png S5E5 Trampoline formed by magic blast.png S5E5 Pickle bounces off the trampoline.png S5E5 Cannon formed by magic blast.png S5E5 Pickle flies into the cannon.png S5E5 Pickle blasts out of the cannon.png S5E5 Pickle holds an umbrella in mid-air.png S5E5 Pickle floats down on his umbrella.png S5E5 Pickle making the umbrella disappear.png S5E5 Trucks surround Pickle.png S5E5 Trucks carry Pickle away.png A magical mistake S5E5 Crusher comes out from behind the stage.png S5E5 Crusher feeling jealous of Pickle.png|"Everyone thinks Pickle is so amazing because he can do magic tricks." S5E5 Crusher wants to do magic, too.png|"Well, I could do magic too, if I had a --" S5E5 Crusher notices Pickle's wand.png S5E5 Crusher stares at the wand.png|"Magic wand!" S5E5 Crusher hesitates.png|"Oh...but I shouldn't use Pickle's magic wand without asking." S5E5 Crusher doesn't care.png|"Maybe just one little trick." S5E5 Crusher holds the wand.png|"I mean, what could go wrong?" S5E5 Crusher ready to use the wand.png|"All I have to do now is remember the magic word!" S5E5 Crusher tries to remember the magic word.png|"It's um..." S5E5 Crusher starting to speak.png|"Abra..." S5E5 Crusher still trying to speak.png|"Abra-Ka..." S5E5 Crusher "I remember".png|"Ooh! I remember!" S5E5 Crusher "Abra-Ka...".png|"Abra-Ka..." S5E5 Crusher "...Purple-Popcorn-Pajamas!".png|"...Purple-Popcorn-Pajamas!" (Oh no!) S5E5 Wand sparking with Crusher's influence.png S5E5 Crusher "That wasn't right".png|"Wait, that wasn't right." S5E5 Wand fires a blue magic blast.png S5E5 Wand fires another blue magic blast.png S5E5 Wand fires yet another blue magic blast.png S5E5 Blue magic blast bounces off the roof.png S5E5 Blue magic blast bounces off the stage arch.png S5E5 Blue magic blast bounces off the floor.png S5E5 Blue magic blast flies past the bleachers.png S5E5 Blue magic blast hits Darington's balloon.png S5E5 Darington "That's strange".png S5E5 Darington with a lot of balloons.png S5E5 Balloons lifting Darington off the ground.png S5E5 Blue magic blast hits Starla's spaghetti.png S5E5 Spaghetti starting to spin and grow.png S5E5 Starla gets sucked into the spinning spaghetti.png S5E5 Starla at the top of the spaghetti tornado.png S5E5 Starla spins around in the spaghetti.png S5E5 Crusher seeing the disasters.png S5E5 Crusher "That wasn't supposed to happen".png S5E5 Blue magic blast hits Crusher's pumpkin.png S5E5 Pumpkin grows behind Crusher.png S5E5 Pumpkin bounces next to Crusher hard.png S5E5 Crusher gets trapped on the pumpkin.png S5E5 Pickle signs an autograph for a fan.png S5E5 Pickle "That sounds like...".png S5E5 Pickle noticing the giant pumpkin.png S5E5 Giant pumpkin rolling out of the tent.png S5E5 Pumpkin rolls outside.png S5E5 Monster Machines with their various disasters.png S5E5 Blaze, AJ and Pickle come out of the tent.png S5E5 Monster Machines with disasters heading into town.png S5E5 Spaghetti tornado passing the camera.png S5E5 Giant pumpkin passing the camera.png S5E5 Pickle sees his wand on the ground.png S5E5 Pickle realizing the wrong magic word.png S5E5 Blaze "I know someone".png S5E5 Pickle "Really? Who?".png S5E5 Blaze "Pickle the Amazing!".png S5E5 Pickle hears his own name.png S5E5 Pickle "That's me".png S5E5 AJ encouraging Pickle.png S5E5 Pickle "You're right".png S5E5 Pickle "With my magic wand".png S5E5 Pickle "Pickle the Amazing to the rescue!".png|Pickle the Amazing to the Rescue! S5E5 Blaze following Pickle.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries